User blog:MysticMoka/Playing Card Reading (Divination)
The reading of playing cards is an quick and easy alternative to the reading of tarot cards since they only require a full pack of playing cards. The Spreads: If you require a quick answer to a question you can just draw a card from the top of the shuffled pack whilst thinking of your question. However, if you wish for a more detailed answer you would use one of the spreads. The Three Card Spread: This is where you lay the top three cards from the deck left to right, the first card represents the past, the second represents the present and the third card shows the future. 1 2 3 The Nine Card Spread: A more detailed expansion of the previous spread. The cards are laid in a three by three square, the top row showing the past, the middle shows the present and the bottom row shows the future. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 The Horseshoe Spread: Using 21 cards, this spread gives a more detailed overview of your life. It is laid as seven groups of three cards in a horseshoe shape and each group represents one of the following categories: 1. The past situation 2. The present situation 3. Developments in the near future 4. The unexpected 5. Those around you 6. Obstacles and opposition 7. The final outcome The Gypsy Spread: Again using 21 cards, lay three rows of seven from left to right. the top row shows the past, the middle is the present and the bottom provides insight into the future. This provides a very detailed reading but can be complicated to assemble a meaning from it. Only for the very advanced diviner. The Card Meanings: Diamonds: Ace: The gift of jewelry. News of money. A letter Two: Love affair and disapproval from others. A business partnership Three: Legal problems, domestic arguments. A legal letter Four: Inheritance, financial improvement. Five: Successful business and a happy family Six: Problems in a second marriage. Seven: Surprise news or gift. Issues with work Eight: Marriage and travelling late in life. financial ups and downs. Nine: Monetary surprise. Business opportunities. Restlessness. Ten: Money and travel highlighted. A change of fortune. Jack: A relative. A very fair haired youth. dishonesty or unreliability. Queen: A woman who loves to party and gossip. A flirt. A very fair-haired woman. King: a stubborn and influential man. Fair haired Hearts: Ace: The home, love, friendship, happiness and love Two: Success and prosperity. Engagement or partnership Three: Caution! Watch what you say. Four: A change or relocation (house or business). late marriage. Five: Jealousy surrounds you. Take time making decisions Six: Unexpected luck. Someone helping you out. Seven: An unfaithful or unreliable person. Broken promises. Eight: Visits and visitors. Invitations out. Nine: Dreams come true. Ten: Good luck and joy. Jack: A close friend or good-natured, fair-haired youth. Queen: A kindly fair-haired woman King: A good-natured, fair-haired man. Good advice. Clubs: Ace: Wealth, health, love and happiness. A letter concerning money. Two: Gossip. Disappointments and opposition. Three: Marriage to a wealthy partner. Money coming from the partner. Four: Changes for the worse. Lies and betrayal. Five: New friends and a successful marriage. Help from friends. Six: Business success. Getting financial help. Seven: Prosperity and success. Be careful of trouble coming from a person of the opposite sex. Eight: Trouble in relationships, business and personal. Jealousy and greed. Nine: Achievements. A new lover or admirer. Don't be stubborn. Ten: Unexpected money coming in. Good luck. Travel abroad. Jack: A reliable friend. A dark-haired youth. Queen: An attractive, self-confident woman. A dark-haired woman. King: An honest, generous and affectionate man. A dark-haired man. Spades: Ace: Emotional conflict, obsession, death. Things coming to a head. Two: Separation, gossip and deceit. Difficult changes. Three: Unfaithfulness and partings. Be wary in partnerships. Four: Illness. Business and money worries. Broken promises. Five: Happy home but interference from other people. Reversals and opposition but eventual success. Six: Small improvements. Seven: Loss of friendship or loss of a friend. An unexpected burden. A warning against losses and sorrow. Eight: Trouble and disappointment. Plans go awry. Friends let you down. Cancellations. Nine: Bad luck in all things. Depression and low energy. Destruction, deaths. Extreme anxiety. Ten: Misfortune and worry. Imprisonment. Unwelcome news. Jack: A well-meaning but immature and unreliable youth. A very dark-haired youth. Queen: A widow. An unscrupulous woman. A very dark-haired woman. King: An ambitious and authoritative man. A very dark-haired man. Joker: (optional) New developments, fresh starts, taking a risk. (note: it can sometimes be difficult to get a clear answer from multiple cards but just try to build up a narrative, you would be surprised how accurate the cards can be!) Category:Blog posts